Nagisa Misumi
jest asem szkolnej drużyny lacrosse. Jest również bliską przyjaciółką Akane Fujity, która prowadzi własne stoisko Takoyaki. Nagisa jest żywiołową osobą, choć zwykle dość leniwą jeśli chodzi o jej pracę domową. W pierwszej serii ma 14 lat, a w serii Max Heart – 15 lat. Uwielbia jeść, zwłaszcza takoyaki, które kupuje ze stoiska Akane. Choć zwykle jest odważna, staje się podenerwowana w pobliżu Shōgo, który jej się podoba. Jej ulubionym powiedzeniem jest . Jej alter ego to . Osobowość Mimo tego, że jest wysportowana, jest bardziej dziewczęca niż się wydaje. Jej wyniki w nauce nie są za wysokie, ale za to całą swoją pasję i energię wkłada w lacrosse. Ma duży apetyt, kocha jeść czekoladę no i oczywiście takoyaki Akane Fujity. Nagisa lubi zakupy, niestety powoduje to najczęściej, że kończy z pustym portfelem. Kocha również grać i słoneczne dni. Nie znosi kłócić się z przyjaciółmi. Gdy tylko w jej otoczeniu pojawia się Shougo Fujimura, jak na zawołanie czuje się zestresowana i zawstydzona a serce wali jej mocno. Nagisa ma niesamowite wyczucie sprawiedliwości, jest to niestety ukryte głęboko w niej i ujawnia się głównie wtedy, gdy ktoś jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Nie cierpi, gdy cierpią niewinni ludzie. Kiedy coś źle idzie, Nagisa mówi "Arienai!", co można przetłumaczyć na "Nie wierzę!", przy dobrych sytuacjach mówi "Lucky" - "Farcik". Wygląd Nagisa ma krótkie, ciemne blond włosy i brązowe oczy. Historia Cure Black Emisariuszka Światła, Cure Black! 光の使者、キュア・ブラック！ Hikari no shisha, Kyua Burakku! right|200px to alter ego Nagisy, przedstawia się jako Emisariuszka Światła, Cure Black. Będąc najsilniejszą w drużynie, to najczęściej zadaje ataki wrogom. Walczy pięściami, w odróżnieniu od Cure White, która walczy używając nóg. Jako Cure jest bardziej poważna i ujawnia więcej poczucia sprawiedliwości. W jednym z odcinków zostało pokazane, że gdy nie ma obok niej Cure White, może używać niezwykłych mocy sama, wpływają na to jej uczucia. Stało się to właśnie wtedy, gdy Cure White została porwana przez June i Regine, którzy wmówili Black, że jej przyjaciółka niedługo umrze. Najpewniej podczas walki czuje się, gdy jest obok niej Cure White. Relacje Nagisa jest popularna wśród dziewcząt Akademii Verone, z powodu jej sportowego ducha i bycia członkiem a później kapitanem szkolnej drużyny lacrosse. Honoka Yukishiro - Na początku serii dziewczęta nie znały się, wiedziały o sobie głównie tylko tyle, że są razem w klasie. Kiedy obie przemieniły się legendarne wojowniczki Pretty Cure, można by powiedzieć, że zostały zmuszone do poznania się nawzajem. Od kłótni w 8 odcinku, ich przyjaźń zaczęła stawać się coraz silniejsza, aż w końcu na końcu serii stają się najlpeszymi przyjaciółkami, których nic nie rozdzieli. Nagisa nie wybaczyłaby nikomu, kto skrzywdziłby Honokę, jest to często widziane, szczególnie podczas walk. Shougo Fujimura - Nagisa jest w nim zakochana. W dodatku okazał się on przyjacielem z dzieciństwa Honoki. Za każdym razem, gdy jest blisko niego zaczyna się rumienić i ciężko jest jej wypowiedzieć chociaż jedno słowo. Rodzina '- Ma dobre relacje z rodziną. Obydwoje rodzice są opiekuńczy i troskliwi w stosunku do niej i jej młodszego brata. Nagisa często kłóci się z bratem Ryoutą, i żeby go ukarać używa "Cobra Twist". Mimo tego kocha go i zrobi wszystko by go ochronić. 'Hikari Kujo - W Max Heart Nagisa opisuje Hikari jako tajemniczą dziewczynę, kiedy pierwszy raz ją widzi. Obie stały się dobrymi przyjaciółkami, a ich przyjaźń urosła do tego stopnia, że Nagisa odrzuca pomysł chronienia Hikari tylko dlatego, że jest życiem królowej, a stwierdza, że będzie ją chronić, ponieważ jest jej przyjaciółką. Mepple - Mepple jest wróżką Nagisy, która umożliwia jej transformację w Cure Black. Często się ze sobą kłócą, lecz mimo to troszczą się o siebie nawzajem. Ataki |-|Kończące= Futari wa Precure * * * Futari wa Precure Max Heart * * * * Galeria Kategoria:Stubs Kategoria:Futari wa Precure Kategoria:Futari wa Precure charakter Kategoria:Futari wa Precure Max Heart Kategoria:Futari wa Precure Max Heart charakter Kategoria:Precure Kategoria:Postacie z Futari wa Precure Kategoria:Postacie z Futari wa Precure Max Heart Kategoria:Różowe Precure